Fight to the Finish
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: Matt and Gilbert had a relationship all throughout World War II. Could this be what the Allies need or will it just break hearts in the end? Alternate History, use of country and human names, and Original Characters. PruCan, AmericaOC


Fight to the Finish

Matt and Gilbert had a relationship all throughout World War II. Could this be what the Allies need or will it just break hearts in the end? Alternate History, use of country and human names, and a liberal sprinkling of the original characters known as Reyane and Calthia. PruCan, AmericaOC.

* * *

Gilbert woke up that morning feeling oddly refreshed. He tried to sit up to stretch, but found himself held down by an unseen force. It was the little blond Canadian tucked into his side. Gilbert sighed, but laid back down on the pillow, pulling his Canadian closer to him.

"Matt, time to wake up." Matt mumbled something unintelligent into Gilbert's shoulder, eliciting a chuckle from the older nation. "Matt, you don't wake up and I'll go downstairs and cook for myself." That did the trick; Matt was up faster than an atomic bomb. He shot a glare at Gilbert, but ended up sighing when it didn't have its intended effect. He stretched, and then looked around for the clock.

"Is it really 10:30 in the morning? You have to stop wearing me out like this." Gilbert smirked, last night had been lots of fun, and not just in the sense of the word.

"Awww…would you really beg me to stop teasing you so much? When I know that's the only way to get you so _riled_ up like that?" The Canadian blushed, he could remember every last thing that him and his Prussian lover had done last night, but he chuckled a little when he noticed Prussia's shoulder.

"Ya know, you should really make sure to cover up that shoulder when you head home. Wouldn't want your brother and his homophobe for a boss getting jealous now, would we?" Prussia smirked and tackled Canada back into the pillows, silencing him with a kiss.

"Please, my brother is a stick in the mud, he wouldn't know what a hickey was if it smacked him across the face." Gilbert pressed another kiss to Matt's most willing lips, before pulling away. "I'm so hungry…pancakes?" Matt rolled his eyes, typical Gilbert.

"Sure, just let me clean up. I'm still sticky from your little antics with the maple syrup." Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. Seemed like a good idea to him at the time.

~*~

Matt came downstairs in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and black t-shirt, his blond hair matted to his head except for that one little curl of his. Gilbert was playing with Kumajirou in the living room, he was currently trying to get the bear to play dead and it wasn't working too well. Matt shook his head as he went into the kitchen and got all the ingredients needed for pancakes. It took him about 15 or 20 minutes, but he had 6 fluffy and golden pancakes on each plate. Calling Gilbert into the dining room while grabbing the maple syrup down from the cabinet, he almost tripped and dropped the syrup, which earned him laugh from the albino.

"Oh go screw yourself." Gilbert just gave the Canadian his usual "smirk full of awesome" and a kiss.

"You would love to watch that, but sorry, I don't bend that far." Matt rolled his eyes and he handed Gilbert his stack of pancakes.

"Just eat your damn pancakes." Gilbert snorted at Canada's admission of defeat.

'Victory to Prussia.' He thought to himself before he indulged in the fluffy, mapley goodness known as Matthew's pancakes.

~*~

"Do you really have to leave?" Matt knew he was whining, but didn't really care. He just wanted a couple more hours with Gilbert.

"Sadly, if I don't go back, they might come looking for me. Or your brother comes up here." Matt rolled his eyes, he was half tempted to tell the Prussian that Alfred already knew, but was too busy with Reyane to give a crap. "Why don't you call Reyane and see if she wants to head up here? You haven't hung out with her in a while." Matt snorted, time to let one cat out of the bag.

"She's too busy breaking in Al's bed, if you know what I mean." Gilbert shivered; he knew full well what Matt was talking about. The thought of the fiery Japanese girl who was known to wield a hockey stick, sleeping with the dumbass American "hero" was a warped concept that would give anyone a headache.

"Have you heard from Calthia?" Matt shook his head; he'd lost contact with her shortly after Pearl Harbor. He blamed Kiku and Alfred for that, Kiku had to go blow up Pearl Harbor and Alfred had to retaliate and declare war. No wonder Greece grabbed Malta and kept her with him. He didn't put it past Ludwig to go after Cal, which would've invariably dragged Matt and Reyane into the war and most likely would've split Germany, cause Prussia was fond of Calthia. Prussia sighed; he debated about going to Greece's house to check up on her, but was afraid that Greece would lob off his head. "Well, I gotta go. I'll try to come back soon." He leaned down to kiss the Canadian who returned his kiss full force.

"I love you." Matt whispered against Gilbert's lips.

"I love you too." Was the soft reply. Gilbert pulled away and left. He had barely gotten 20 feet from Matt's home when he was knocked over the head and dragged off.

~*~

The pains and the bleeding started that night. Matt was lying in bed, trying to fall asleep, when he felt a dull ache in his side. He ignored it, until it started to throb. He pressed his hand to his side and he felt something warm and wet.

'Blood?' He got up off the bed and limbered into the bathroom, where he noticed his whole right side was covered in the red, sticky liquid. He peeled off his shirt and chucked it in the corner of the bathroom. He felt along his side until he came to the gash. It wasn't big, but it was deep enough to cause problems. Matt opened up one of his bathroom drawers and fished out a washrag. Then another pain struck him in his chest and crippled him to the ground.

"AHHH!!!" His head bashed against the ground when he fell and knocked him out cold. Coupled with the blood loss, it was enough to leave him there. And that was how Alfred and Reyane found him the following morning.

~*~

Reyane wanted to murder someone. She came to visit her best friend and she finds him passed out on the floor, bleeding all over the place. Her and Al cleaned him up a bit and transported him back into the bedroom. She was currently dressing the wound in his side while Al called France and England.

"Yeah, we found him like that this morning. No, it doesn't look like anyone broke in. Yes, we checked. If you wanna call Prussia, that's up to you. Yes, we cleaned him up. Listen, I have to go diffuse the bomb known as Reyane, I'll talk to you guys when you get here." She heard Al hang up and come back into the bedroom. "Any change?" Reyane shakes her head, anger being barely concealed. She feels Al wrap his arms around her as she breaks.

"I want to the kill the bastard that did this. I want to beat him to bloody fucking pulp and then beat him some more." Al gripped Reyane tighter, holding her to his chest.

"You might not get your wish." Reyane whips her head around and gives him her infamous 'EXPLAIN!' look. "England mentioned the thing about the red string that ties you to your soul mate. He said if your soul mate is in pain, you'll feel it too. So someone might have grabbed Prussia and is torturing him…which would explain Matt's predicament." Reyane pursed her lips, the only people who could possibly harm Prussia would be Hitler's men, but in order for them to do that, it would involve them knowing that he was with Matthew; which meant he had spies over in North America and that could end up causing trouble in this part of the world, and could end up dragging Matt, Calthia, Greece, and herself into the war.

"I think I've figured it out." Al raised an eyebrow, but let her continue. "I think Hitler has Prussia, and before you contradict me, let me explain why he most likely does." Al let her go, so she could stand up and pace while she thought. "Ok, you know how Hitler is like the biggest homophobe ever?" Al nodded and Reyane continued. "Right, so, if he's figured out that Matt and Gilbert are together, he would do anything to ruin that, oui?" Another nod.

"But wouldn't that involve having spies over on this side of the globe?" A heavily English accented voice said from the door. Al and Reyane looked up to see the Francis and Arthur were standing in the doorway. Reyane nodded in response to Arthur's question and continued on.

"Yes, and if he has spies over here, he means to cause trouble over here. He might be trying to draw Canada into action, but he doesn't realize what kind of consequences that entails." France cocked his head, imploring her to explain. "He would drag me, Cal, and possibly Greece into the war. And trust me, I am more than willing to kick some wurst eating ass." England raised an eybrow.

"And how would you fight? What army do you have?" Reyane rolled her eyes; she's obviously already solved this problem.

"I have a detachment of Japan's men at my house, in case of emergency. I would use them if need be." England nodded, that was good enough for him. "Also, to back up my theory, Al called the air field and discovered that Prussia's jet was still here, which it shouldn't be if he left yesterday." France sighed; it just seemed to be one headache after another. It obviously wasn't enough that they were in the middle of another world war. He looked at the unconscious Matthew on the bed. He looked so peaceful. This gave France an idea, it was crazy, but it could work.

"Angleterre…I have an idea." England looked him, not knowing if he should be concerned or not. "How about you, Alfred, and Reyane try sneaking into Berlin and freeing Gilbert? It would be a blow to Germany and his crazy boss; it also might be able to give us the upper hand in the war." England dropped his jaw, was the frog crazy? Sneaking into Berlin meant certain death. He decided to voice this opinion.

"Are you nuts, you damn frog?! Do you want me dead!? Sneaking in there is damn near impossible and how do we know that Hitler even has him?" He looked around at the faces in the room, they already seemed to have reached an agreement.

"Arthur, it's the only chance we've got. If we can get Gilbert out of Nazi hands, we change the tide of the war and get Matt back on his feet. I really want both of those things, and so does everyone else…so, are you with us?" England sighed, looked like he had no choice.

"So, when do we leave?" Reyane smiled, she knew he'd see it her way.

~*~

They left France with Matthew and made their way into the heart of Europe. Reyane had a katana strapped across her back and knives dangling at her side. America and England had their guns, but neither could shake the feeling that Reyane was more prepared for whatever awaited them in Berlin. Just outside of Berlin, they received a surprise. It came in the form of Calthia Karpusi or the island of Malta.

"Cal!" Reyane jumped on the blond and swung her around a couple of times. Al was just as pleased to see her and also pulled her into a hug. England stood away from the little reunion, confused as to why she was so damn important, but then he remembered. She hasn't seen any of her friends since Pearl Harbor. Greece got worried about his little sister and took her into his home to keep her safe. How she got out, he would never figure out. Calthia had a sword strapped across her back, similar to Reyane, but was missing the knives. "Now that we have you, Hitler and his cronies don't stand a snowball's chance in hell of stopping us." Al agreed, but England wasn't so sure.

"Reyane, we have to go now if we wish to remain undetected." Reyane nodded and resumed her position as leader, or as Arthur thought, 'the first to go.'

~*~

Gilbert woke up and damn, was he in pain. He had several gashes all over his body and more bruises forming; he was also tied to a chair, a big difference to how he woke up a couple of mornings ago. If someone came in and asked him if it was all worth it, he would still say yes. Call him crazy, but it had something to do with love. Love made you do some damn stupid things, especially if those that you loved were the ones who would be hurt otherwise. The door to his cell opened and someone walked in. He refused to look up until he saw the boots of the person before him. It was Ludwig; the boots were too shiny to belong to someone else.

"Is this what the great nation of Prussia has been reduced to? And all over a pathetic whelp of a boy?" If Gilbert could've kicked Ludwig, he would've, but they had tied his legs against the chair just for that reason. "So brother, is he still worth it? Do you want to continue to suffer just for that damned Canadian!?" Gilbert looked up at his brother and stared at him before answering.

"Yes, HE is worth it! And if you pulled your head out of your ass, you would realize that too!" Ludwig was startled by the outburst from his older brother. "But then again, that's asking too much. I pity that Italian kid who hangs out with you. He probably loves you, but you got your head so filled with Hitler's bullshit that you can't realize it." Gilbert shook his head. He noticed the irony of talking to his brother about love, but didn't mention it.

"It doesn't matter anymore; Hitler has found a fitting punishment for you. You are to be executed at dawn by a firing squad. Now let's see who's the fool." Gilbert said nothing, but he knew in his heart, that he was literally in every sense of the word, fucked.

~*~

Getting into Berlin wasn't the problem, getting into SS headquarters was. So, after scouting the building failed, Reyane went with the next course of action, storming the gates. It really was to her credit to say that she was pretty damn good at being sneaky about it. They were at least halfway to what Reyane believed was the containment zone, when they met any real resistance and even then it wasn't much.

It was when they got to the room where Gilbert was being held that they got a fight. America and England were afraid to use their guns in such close spaces, but that was what Reyane brought the knives for.

"Just in case." She said as she tossed them to the shocked nations. England recovered quickly, remembering his Pirate days, and dove right in. It took America a little longer, but he did pretty damn good once he got started. It took them maybe 20 or so minutes to clear out the hallway and get inside the room, where a different surprise awaited them. Gilbert was tied to a chair, passed out, and Ludwig was standing behind him, gun pointed at Gilbert's head.

"Wow, seems my brother is well liked after all. Never would've thought that Japan's little cousin would get involved though." Ludwig shook his head. "That's sad, we could've been allies, and we could've ruled the world." Reyane raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Sorry, I don't work with crazy, power-hungry people.'

"Yeah, no dice, just hand us the albino." Reyane pointed her sword upward, daring him to refuse.

"Sorry, no can do, your precious _albino_ has a date with a firing squad, and I can't let him miss it." Reyane growled, she didn't like being told no.

"I don't think it was a polite suggestion either." She jumped and slashed her sword at Ludwig, who was thrown off balance trying to avoid the blow. The jump got her close enough to Gilbert and allowed her to cut off his restraints before Ludwig regained his bearings. Al ran forward to help her pick up the unconscious albino and retreated from the room once they got him on Al's back. Ludwig was up and started to chase Al, but Calthia whipped him in the back of the head with the hilt of her sword, rendering him out like a light.

"Ok, I suggest we go." Reyane nodded and they all ran from the room, their rescue mission a success.

~*~

They got back to Canada's house late in the evening. Al was still carrying Gilbert on his back, silently thanking whatever god that was listening that Matt's house was in reach. Gilbert woke up just as Reyane opened up the gate that lead into Matt's yard.

"What the…?" Reyane turned around and smiled.

"Welcome back to the real world, Gilby." Gilbert groaned at the use of the nickname, but he was also mentally sighing in relief that he was free from whatever tortures he had been handed these past 48 hours. They got inside and France poked his head out from the kitchen.

"You guys found him!" Reyane smiled, taking the Hero spotlight away from Alfred.

"Of course we did, he is the only albino nation that I know of." Francis rolled his eyes and moved forward to help Alfred get Gilbert upstairs, who ended up pushing them both away.

"Leave me alone, I don't need your frog hands all over me France." France had the good sense to be insulted, but was internally relieved at by Gilbert's attitude. "I'm going upstairs and going to bed. No one bug us." Reyane and Calthia smirked at his subliminal messaging and told him to have '_sweet dreams_', all they got was a mumble of assholes, before he stumbled upstairs.

The door to Matt's room was slightly open. Gilbert pushed it all the way open and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Canadian. He made his way over to the bed, dropping the ruins of his uniform until he was in nothing but his black boxers. He slipped the covers back and slid into bed with Matt, who turned over when he felt Gilbert's hands.

"They found you." Gilbert smiled a little, he never once doubted the Canadian, and it was nice to see his faith in him was rewarded.

"Yeah, they found me. What's the reward?" Matt laughed as Gilbert gave the sexy smile that drove Matt wild.

"I dunno, how about once we get rid of them I give you a proper 'Welcome Home' present?" Gilbert pulled his Canadian lover closer to him and planted a sweet, yet forceful kiss to his waiting lips. A small fight for dominance ended with Matt on his back and Gilbert looming over him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me, but right now, let's just sleep. I don't intend to leave this bed tomorrow." Matt smiled softly and curled into his Prussian lover, silently thanking whichever god was listening for returning him to his side.

* * *

A/N: So, it has fluff and angst-y moments…yea angst! So yeah, I discovered that I've hit a mental roadblock known as writer's block when it comes to my story Today and Tomorrow. I'm sorry for anyone who was wondering what was going to happen after the dreaded Chapter 8 (I say this with heavy sarcasm in regards to my near-death over it). I'll probably get back to it over the weekend…or maybe during my study hall…whichever suits me best.

Au revoir!


End file.
